


Mary Sue Meets the Real Duo Maxwell

by WingedPanther73



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Comedy, F/M, Satire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-18
Updated: 2012-11-18
Packaged: 2017-11-18 22:23:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/565921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WingedPanther73/pseuds/WingedPanther73
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mary Sue seduces the God of Death</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mary Sue Meets the Real Duo Maxwell

Title: Mary Sue Meets the Real Duo Maxwell  
Author: WingedPanther73  
Pairing(s)/Characters: 2xOC  
Rating: PG  
Summary: I'm continuing from my last Mary Sue. If you haven't read it, I enjoyed it. If you have read it, and got it, you won't be confused.  
Warnings: Has a very suggestive scene.  
Disclaimer: Gundam Wing, its names and characters belong to Bandai/Sunrise.  
Beta Reader: Sybil Rowan

Duo found himself bumming around the colony, hoping that something, anything, would happen. It had been several days since Heero had abandoned him to do more "interesting" things. Trowa had blown up DeathScythe, the bum, and he was feeling pretty low. Things were bad enough that it was almost tempting to cut his hair.

He tucked his ball cap down lower as he stalked the sidewalks. It was frustrating to see his face plastered everywhere. He wasn't the villain! OZ was! At the third hairstylist shop, Due finally couldn't take it any more. It was time to give in. He'd lost everything... again.

The girl who greeted him had a simple name tag that said "Hi! My Name is: Mary Sue". Her grin was infectious. "What can we do for you?"

"I need a hair cut." The depression in his voice cut across her grin, causing the corners of her mouth to lower slightly.

"You must have spent a long time growing it, are you sure you don't just want a wash and rinse? I'd hate to see you regret something so extreme. We could trim your split ends if you like."

The thought of arguing with this perky girl... Mary Sue... was too much for him. "Fine."

She grabbed him by the hand and dragged him to a sink in the back of the shop. "Just sit here and I'll get your hair washed in a jiffy!"

Duo leaned back in the chair and closed his eyes. Delicate hands began to undo his braid, gently tugging at it as her fingers gently combed through it, gently tugging it with each stroke. The soothing action of her hands and the warm water nearly put him to sleep. Her fingers practically drew the stress out of him, leaving him feeling relaxed. He started awake when she started to vigorously dry his hair. He had dozed off.

"OK, now come with me and we'll get your split ends trimmed." He staggered awake as she drew him to another chair. She grabbed a comb and scissors and began to snip at the tips of his long, flowing hair. "You've been taking really good care of this."

"Ummm, yeah. Thanks." He got more unnerved as she moved to stand in front of him and leaned forward to trim his bangs. He could have closed his eyes, but with her this close, he couldn't look away from her chest. She wasn't very large, but very nice. As she leaned away from him, he got caught off guard by her question.

"So, what do you think?"

"They're lovely. Oh! I mean, it looks good!" Mary Sue blushed prettily, but didn't look mad. Suddenly, she seemed to make a decision and smiled slightly.

"How would you like to take me out? You could tell me more about how lovely I am."

Duo smiled. "I think I'd like that. How's Chinese sound?"

"That sounds great. We'll have something for breakfast tomorrow."

* * *

That evening, in Mary Sue's apartment, Duo showed her what the fingers of a skilled Gundam pilot could do. He was even able to undo her bra with only one hand. She knew, because his right hand was stroking her thigh. 

Later, she found that he could really take her breath away. He left her gasping, letting his fingers and tongue take turns. As the sun finally rose, they curled together to get some well-deserved rest.

A month later, Mary Sue stared at the stupid device in her hand. The red + where she had been waiting for the green - was pissing her off. Three different brands were making her mad.

The next day, the doctor told her the rest of the bad news. She called Duo in a rage. "How dare you get me pregnant!"

"Well, we did have sex five times. You didn't seem to object at the time."

"I couldn't think! And what's with giving me... wait I've got the list...", her voice suddenly got robotic as she read off the diagnosis, "chlamydia, gonorrhea, herpes, syphilis, and... How the Hell did you even catch AIDS? That was wiped out two centuries ago!"

"You know what they say, lady. I am the God of Death." He cackled maniacally as he hung up, a bright smile on his face. Life was good. Now to go kick Heero's ass.


End file.
